Field of the Invention
A dual action gravity latch device for use with a gate operable from either side of the gate to release the latch permitting the gate to be opened.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gate latches have been designed to block or secure openings in fences of other inclosing barriers. Such designs include both gravity operated latches and magnetic latch devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,030 describes a gate lock device with front and rear units mounted on opposite sides of a structure associated with the gate and against which the gate closes. A gravity latch, displaceably mounted in the housing of the front unit, is engageable with a keeper pin. The front and rear units are provided with key-operated locks which are operable to lock and unlock the gravity latch. The rear unit includes an axially displaceable actuator operable to unlock the gravity latch when the key-operated locks are unlocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,815 relates to a gate latch system including a button assembly, a latch assembly, and a keeper assembly. The gate latch assembly can be opened from the side of the gate opposite the latch through the use of a spindle extending from a button assembly on one side of the gate to a latch assembly located on the opposite side of the gate and which includes a latch retention member. The latch assembly and button assembly are configured so that the spindle extends from the button assembly to the latch assembly through the gate opening such that there is no need to make a hole through the gate and/or covering to accommodate the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,747 discloses a gravity latch comprising a housing for pivotally mounting a closure member and a cylinder lock located below the closure member. A remote actuator is mounted on the opposite side of the fence from the housing for moving the closure member. The remote actuator may include a lock so that the actuator cannot be operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,351 discloses a gravity latch which includes a housing for pivotally mounting a closure member and a cylinder lock situated below the closure member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,351 also discloses a remote actuator mounted on the opposite side of the fence from which the housing is located. In addition, the remote actuator may include a cylinder lock which is connected through a gearing system to allow for locking the closure member from the remote location.
Examples of gravity operated or similar latch devices or assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,007; 3,040,555; 3,601,799; 3,705,505; 4,073,520; 4,083,591; 2,284,370; US 2007/0175250 and US 2010/0148523.
Further examples of magnetic latch devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,376,421; 5,362,116; 5,664,769; 7,044,511; 7,100,405; 5,114,195; 5,490,698; 5,823,026; 6,155,616; 6,666,435 and 7,390,035.